A Demon's Curse
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: There's something in the house... Pip doesn't know what it is, but one thing's for certain: It isn't friendly, and it won't leave him alone.
1. The First Night

Summary: There's something in the house... Pip doesn't know what it is, but one thing's for certain: It isn't friendly, and it won't leave him alone.

Author's Note: This was inspired by a toilet. Not even lying, bro.  
Vladimir: I said it once, and I'll say it again: The shit that inspires your mind.  
Me: I know, I'm insane. That's why you all love me, right? Seriously though, toilets can make magic, and here it is. My toilet-induced brain baby.

Disclaimer: I would be honored to own South Park. I'll let you know when that miracle happens.

/OO/

"I am never doing that again," Pip said with a laugh.

Kenny grinned and hooked his arms around Pip's shoulders. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. It was just a little..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Paranormal Activity."

Pip squealed and pushed the other blonde's arms away. "It was scary! And you kept making jokes the whole time, and that made it scarier!"

"Awww, little Pip is scared of my amazing sense of humor?" Kenny pouted. "Learn to enjoy the fun of a haunted house!"

Pip rolled his eyes and started pushing Kenny towards the front door. "I'd rather not, thanks. See you tomorrow for lunch?"

Kenny nodded his head. "Sure thing, Pippers. Night-night, don't get possessed by a ghost and kidnap a baby." The mischievous blonde opened the door, stepping out onto the porch.

Pip rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I'll try. Good night, Kenny."

Kenny grinned, waving, and turned around, beginning his walk home to the slums he lived in.

Pip watched him for a minute, smiling, then closed the door. Kenny really was his greatest friend, no matter how much of a pervert he could be. He'd agreed to watch Paranormal Activity 2 with him because everyone else had been busy, and Kenny hadn't wanted to watch it alone. Though he'd been scared, he didn't exactly mind... He'd been spending a lot of time with Kenny lately, and Pip was always happy when they did things together. He was in a good mood when he around Kenny, and the blond could easily make him smile or laugh. Kenny was Pip's greatest friend.

'Though it's hard to remember why when he's scaring me senseless...' Pip thought.

He shivered, remembering all the scenes where doors closed by themselves, and reached out to lock his front door, then paused. There was something red on his arm. He pulled it back to examine it, seeing that there were three scratch marks on it. 'That's odd...' Pip thought. 'When did these happen?' He reached out his left hand to touch his arm, and froze. His left arm also had three scratch marks on it.

"Six in total..." Pip said. "This is very strange." He locked the front door, turning around and walking across the living room. He suddenly needed to use the bathroom. It was probably all the raspberry tea he drank during the movie. Despite the scare he'd just seen, he smiled, remembering all the British jokes Kenny had made when he said he would be drinking tea. They were made in good sport, so Pip wasn't offended by them. He even laughed at them with Kenny.

Pip opened the door to the bathroom, shutting it behind him. He unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them and pulling himself out of his pants. The water in the toilet was blue, and he looked up at the ceiling as he relieved himself. He hummed slightly, looking back down as he finished, and gasped in shock. Normally, the water would turn green after he peed as a result of blue and yellow mixing, but that wasn't the case this time. The water in the toilet had turned purple. 'But... Blue and RED make purple. How...?' Pip grabbed a square toilet paper and folded it in half, then lightly pressed it to the tip of his manhood. When he pulled it away, there was a circle of red about the size of a penny standing out against the white of the toilet paper. "This doesn't make any sense... I'm not feeling any pain... And this... This can't be blood..." Pip tossed the toilet paper in the toilet bowl and quickly closed the lid, flushing the toilet. He put himself back in his pants, zipping and buttoning them, and leaned against the bathroom door, closing his eyes. He breathed unsteadily, scared by what he had just seen.

"ip... Pip..."

Pip's eyes flew open, looking wildly around him, but didn't see anything. He took a few calming breaths to steady his heart, and shook his head. 'Calm down... You're just imagining it. Scared by the movie, that's all.'

He turned on the water in the sink and put one hand under the soap dispenser. He pulled it away once he had enough and rubbed his hands together, washing his hands under the water. He turned it off after he finished, drying his hands on the nearby towel, and reached out a hand to flick off the lights. Pip screamed, stumbling backwards to the door. A pair of red eyes stared at him through the darkness, bright and glowing. He flicked the light switch back on and looked to the mirror again. The eyes were gone, and Pip breathed a sigh of relief. "This is too much..." Pip said. He turned around and twisted the doorknob, pulling it, but was unable to open it. "What? No... No, open!" Pip shouted. He kept pulling on the doorknob, jiggling it, and trying to force it open. Pip suddenly felt a body press against him from behind, making him gasp in surprise, melding into the curve of his figure.

"You aren't leaving." The person behind him whispered.

Pip screamed again, turning around, and once again saw nothing. He reached behind him and found he was able to open the door, and burst through it, running to his bedroom. He reached the door and opened it, dashing through and locking it. Pip pulled out his phone from his front left pocket and dialed Kenny's number, holding his phone to his ear and walking to his bed.

"Pip?" Kenny's voice came through, slightly calming Pip. "What's up?"

"Kenny," Pip said. "Please come here. Strange things have been happening ever since you left, and I'm scared, and I don't want to be alone."

Kenny laughed. "Oh ha-ha, Pip. Trying to scare me after seeing that movie? You gotta do better than that."

"Kenny please!" Pip cried out. "I'm being serious! You know me, I don't do things like this on purpose!"

The distress in Pip's voice must have reached Kenny, for then next thing he said was "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Pip breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kenny. Do you still have your key? I'm in bed, and I'm too scared to leave it."

"Yeah, I have it in my room. Pip, um... Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Pip thought for a few moments. He knew Kenny didn't mean sex, and after what happened, he didn't think he could handle sleeping alone. "Could you do that? It would really make me feel safe."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right-" The line went dead.

/OO/

Author's Note: Soooo, what did you think? I hope you liked reading it. I texted this to my email account, which is definitely the most I've texted at once before, because I needed to get this down right away, and had no other option. Started at a little after midnight, finished at a few minutes before five AM. This is the product of watching horror movies until 5:30 AM. Tell me what you think about my latest baby in a review, please! :3


	2. The First Night: Part 2

"Kenny? Kenny!" Pip took the phone away from his ear and stared at it. "What happened...?" He hung up and tried dialing Kenny's number again, but all he heard was silence. Pip set the phone down and brought his knees up to his chest, then wrapped his arms around them. He looked around the room, checking to see if anything was out-of-place. 'Nothing on the ceiling... Walls are fine... What's that on the mirror?' Pip really didn't want to get up from bed... He was worried that if he so much as breathed wrong, something scary might happen. 'It's not moving... Might as well see what it is.' Pip slowly unwound his arms from his legs and got up from the bed. He walked to the mirror on the wall to the left of his bed, glancing around the room again to make sure nothing was there, then turned to the mirror. Words had been written in what Pip dearly hoped was not blood.

"Is this Latin? I can't read it..." Pip stared at the mirror for a while longer, then went back to his bed. He picked up his phone and took a picture of the writing, then sent it to Thomas. /Can you find out what this says?/ He then texted him, and looked at the mirror once more. He shuddered, wondering who would do something like this, and got back into bed. "Please get here soon, Kenny..."

/OO/

Kenny hadn't worried too much when his and Pip's call had suddenly ended. After all, his phone was a piece ass cheap of shit, so dropped calls were normal, if not annoying. It was when he tried to dial Pip's number and was met with static that he started to worry. He ran out of his room, skidded to a stop, and ran back to grab his key to Pip's house from underneath his pillow. Exiting his room once more, Kenny ran down the stairs, jumping over his father's unconscious, alcohol-filled body, and threw open the front door. It was nearly pitch black outside, save for the small bit of light the crescent moon had to offer. The streets were dangerous at this time of night in Kenny's neighborhood, so he quickly sprinted to the sidewalk, wanting to stay near the light of the street lamps. His thoughts raced, worried for his British friend. Kenny had seen a lot of weird shit in his life. Weird was normal in the town of South Park, and paranormal activity had happened before. Hell, Kyle's little brother saw dead celebrities and got possessed by Michael Jackson, so he normally wouldn't have a hard time believing Pip. It was just the timing that seemed off. They were one week away from Halloween, and the two had just seen a horror movie about paranormal activity. Anyone would be a little suspicious, but the blonde hadn't been lying when he said he didn't do things like that. Kenny just hoped that whatever was happening with Pip wasn't as bad as he'd made it sound. "Pip... Please be alright..."

/OO/

Pip started hearing scratching sounds from the walls around him. He looked at them, not seeing anything, but the sounds persisted, scaring the Brit even further. Just as Pip was about to hide under the covers, his phone vibrated against his leg, the sudden feeling making him jump. Pip picked it up and looked at the screen, seeing he had a text from Thomas.

/It means "destined for Hell". Where did you see this, anyway?/ Pip felt terror well up in him, and texted Thomas back.

/It was written on my mirror./ He received a reply one minute later.

/Oh. You're fucked, man./ "Thank you, Thomas. As if I didn't already feel scared..." Pip set his phone down on his bedside table, tilting his head slightly at a quiet sound he heard. "Oh please, not another scare..." He listened closely, hearing thumping coming from the wall his bed was next to. He moved onto his knees, turning his head and placing his ear against it.

A loud thump sounded right next to Pip's head the moment it touched the wall, scaring him and making him jump. That seemed to set off a chain reaction, thumps coming from every wall in Pip's room. The sounds even seemed to be coming from the ceiling. Pip withdrew from the wall, moving to the center of his bed and pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He started to hear voices whispering, seemingly coming from every direction. He turned his head left and right, looked up at the ceiling, even summoned up enough courage to look behind him, but didn't see anything that could be causing the noises. He whimpered, covering his ears with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop it!" Pip yelled, his body shaking and heating up from the spike in temperature. The room had gotten hotter, and the whispers and heat seemed to grow simultaneously. The whispers became louder, but Pip was unable to make out any words. When the temperature and whispers reached a peak, Pip felt a hand grab his shoulder, causing him to let out a terrified scream.

"Pip!" The Brit heard Kenny's voice, and looked up to see the other blonde's worried face. "Are you okay?" Kenny had just arrived at his friend's house, and surprisingly had no trouble getting to his room. He thought he'd seen a few shadows moving from the corner of his eye, but every time he'd looked directly at them, they disappeared.

"Kenny...!" Pip moved forward and hugged him around his stomach. "I'm so glad you're here! Horrible things have been happening, and I was so scared!" Pip was relieved to notice that the whispers and thumping had stopped, and the temperature had gone back to normal as well.

Kenny hugged him back, looking down at Pip's head. "What exactly happened? You never specified over the phone." It couldn't be anything good with the way Pip was when he came in his room.

Pip sighed, letting go of Kenny and patting the space next to him for the other blonde to sit down. "It might be a little hard for you to believe..."

"Pip, do you not remember what happened with Ike being possessed by MJ?" Kenny asked, taking a seat next to his friend.

Pip laughed a little at this. "I almost forgot about that. Well, here's what happened..." The Brit continued on, telling his friend about all the strange and frightening occurrences that took place that night.

/OO/

Kenny lay next to Pip, looking up at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, absorbing all that the older blonde had told him. "That's some pretty weird shit." He finally said, still looking at the ceiling.

"It really scared me, Kenny." Pip replied. "Do you think my house is haunted?" It seemed very cliché, given the timing of it all, but that's all Pip could think of to explain what happened.

"There's a chance that it could be your house. Has anything like this ever happened in the past?" He was sure that the Brit would have mentioned it if this was a regular thing.

Pip thought for a few moments, trying to remember if he'd experienced such things before. When he came up blank, he shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Kenny frowned, looking over at Pip. "Then I think it might be you. Did you do anything to piss off one of the goths so much that they'd put a curse on you? You know Henrietta once killed me with a voodoo doll. You don't want to be on her bad side."

"N-no, I haven't. All I've said to any of them is hello. Though they seemed to be annoyed just by that, but I don't think they hate me so much that they'd curse me." Pip started to worry. If it wasn't the house, and it wasn't any of the goths, that left no one he could see doing this to him... Except... "What about Eric?"

The other blonde narrowed his eyes. "Fatass? Ugh, I could see him doing something like this. I'll talk to him tomorrow, but I don't expect to get an honest answer out of him. For now, try to get some sleep, Pip."

Pip nodded and moved a little closer to Kenny, laying his head down on his chest and wrapping an arm around his stomach. He yawned, feeling his friend shift until they were both in a comfortable position. "Thank you for being here, Kenny. You're a good friend."

Kenny smiled down at the Brit. "No problem. Sleep well."

Pip started to grow tired, eyes barely open, feeling warm and content. Right before he fell into sleep's embrace, he could swear he saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him from the darkness.

/OO/

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, guys. It's been forever. I was supposed to have this up a week after chapter one, but my brain kept blanking on this one. It was really annoying because it kept giving me all these great ideas and scenes for chapters 3-5, and nothing on this chapter. I was like "Brain, I love all the ideas, I really do, but could we please focus on chapter 2?!" My brain was like "LOL NOPE. Fuck you and your needs!" I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this! Please forgive me? *n*

Everything after the first few paragraphs of Pip after Kenny's POV, I wrote while listening to and singing along to Caramelldansen. Totally fitting music, right? :P Anyway, the next three chapters should come quickly. If there's nothing new by Monday, don't get your hopes up for that week. I'll be on vacation for all of it, but I'll do my best to write on my phone. I'll text the chapters to my email, so I can just copy and paste when I get back. As always, please tell me if you spot any mistakes in this, whether it's spelling, grammar, punctuation, or anything like that. I do my best, but even I make mistakes. Tell me if certain parts don't match up, like if I use a ' and a " when writing thoughts, or other things like that. Hope you're all having a wonderful summer! Until next time, my lovelies! :3

~TMQ


End file.
